


By Firelight

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Anime Love [30]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Nara Shikamaru, Creampie, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentle Sex, M/M, Romance, ShikaNaru Christmas Weekend 2020, Top Uzumaki Naruto, by the fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Shikamaru may be lazy overall, but when it comes to Naruto he is always willing to put in the effort.ShikaNaru Christmas Weekend 2020Day 1: By The Fire
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Anime Love [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/981585
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116
Collections: ShikaNaru Weekend 2020





	By Firelight

“Keep your eyes closed,” Shikamaru reminded fondly as he led the all but bouncing on his feet blond up the steps of the cabin that was deep in the forest on the Nara clan’s land. 

“Then hurry up Shika!” Naruto whined as his fingers flexed around his eyes, but he didn’t remove his hands from his eyes. 

“I can drag this out you know,” Shikamaru teased as he steered Naruto through the threshold of the cabin, hands firm on his boyfriend’s hip. 

“I’m just excited, you told me this was a surprise!” Naruto walked forward blindly, fully trusting Shikamaru and it made the Nara feel a bit lightheaded for a moment. 

“Okay, okay, you can look now.” Shikamaru laughed when Naruto ripped his hands away from his eyes. Eyes widened instantly, jaw-dropping and blush crossing his cheeks as he looked around the cozy interior of the cabin. 

“Shika…Did you do all this?” Naruto whispered as he took in the lit fireplace, cozy orange blankets and all of Naruto’s favourite foods and drinks. 

“Yeah,” Shikamaru shoved his hands into his pockets as he looked at his feet, scuffing the floor with his shoe. Shikamaru let out a yelp of surprise when he suddenly got an arm full of Naruto when the blond launched himself at his boyfriend. 

“You did all of this… For me?” Naruto’s words were full of emotion and it seemed like the blond was choking on them as Shikamaru folded his arms around his boyfriend in a tight hug.

“Of course I did,” Shikamaru huffed, eyes turning fond as Naruto nuzzled his cheek against his neck.

“This must have taken a lot of effort,” Naruto whispered. 

“You’re worth the effort,” Shikamaru stated firmly and hummed when Naruto cupped his face between his hands and kissed him firmly. 

“I don’t know what to say,” Naruto muttered against Shikamaru’s lips when their kiss broke, Shikamaru brushed the blond’s messy hair out of his eyes with a soft smile on his face. 

“Why don’t we go cuddle by the fire for a while then?” Shikamaru suggested and Naruto’s face lit up at the suggestion. Shikamaru chuckled when Naruto laced their fingers together and tugged him over to the nest of blankets and pillows Shikamaru had painstakingly organized in front of the merrily burning fireplace. 

It didn’t take long for the couple to settle in the comfortable nest and soak up the heat of the fire next to them. Naruto was sprawled over Shikamaru, the two were trading lazy kisses as their hands roamed over the other as they lost time in the warmth of the cabin and the silence of the forest that surrounded it. 

Naruto slotted himself between Shikamaru’s thighs properly and loomed over the dark-haired man with his hands on either side of Shikamaru’s head. His pupils were slowly slitting vertically as they tended to do when the Jinchuriki became aroused and Shikamaru could feel the blond’s hard-on pressing against his hip. 

“You know I did plan this so we could relax and sleep,” Shikamaru drawled, eyes fluttering as Naruto kissed down his neck, soft bites being bestowed to his flesh every so often as Naruto slowly rocked their hips together, their clothed erections rubbing together each time. 

“I want to show you my appreciation that you made the effort to put this all together for us,” Naruto all but purred as he used one hand to unbutton Shikamaru’s shirt, tanned fingers brushing over smooth, pale skin as it was revealed. 

“I’m all for appreciation,” Shikamaru breathed before a low moan was tugged from his throat when Naruto ducked his head down and lapped at his right nipple as his fingers moved down to tug at his pants. 

“Just relax and let me do all the work Shika,” Naruto crooned as he managed to strip both of them fully before tucking the blankets in the nest around the two of them even as Shikamaru bracket Naruto’s hips with his knees and ran his fingers through Naruto’s soft blond hair. Naruto rummaged around in the nest of blankets and made a triumphant noise when he pulled out a small bottle of lube that was stashed there by Shikamaru alongside some snack foods and bottles of water. 

Shikamaru gasped, head tipping back when Naruto’s arm disappeared between their bodies and his slick fingers circled and rubbed at his hole. Naruto leaned down and sucked a deep mark into the pale skin of Shikamaru’s throat as he tenderly worked his fingers in and out of his boyfriend’s tight hole. Shikamaru clutched at Naruto’s shoulders, gasping softly as Naruto rubbed against his prostate with knowing actions. Shikamaru’s cock drooled against his stomach as Naruto lazily rutted their erections together making wonderful friction. 

Soon enough Naruto’s fingers were gone and the head of his cock was pressing at Shikamaru’s loosened hole, Naruto’s hands were back on either side of Shikamaru’s head. Shikamaru tugged Naruto down for a passionate kiss, moaning and arching as Naruto took this chance to push into him. 

“N-Naruto,” Shikamaru moaned in ecstasy, head lolling to the side as his mouth dropped open in pleasure as the blond gave shallow thrusts into him. Naruto ran his palms reverently over every inch of Shikamaru’s skin that he could reach, he nudged Shikamaru’s thighs wider. Shikamaru allowed them to fall open as wide as the blankets tangled around them would allow. 

The fire crackled next to them as the two got lost in each other as Naruto set a steady pace, cock sliding in and out of his boyfriend with ease. Shikamaru’s throat closed up for a moment as he was overwhelmed with the sensations of Naruto so deep inside of him. The fire cast artful shadows around the room and the orange of the flames made it look like Naruto was glowing from his place hovering above him. 

“I love you Shika,” Naruto panted out as he looked down at Shikamaru with the same expression on his face as Shikamaru knew was on his right now. 

“I love you Naruto,” Shikamaru choked out before his head fell back and eyes rolled up into his head as he let out a loud cry as his orgasm washed over him. Naruto groaned, burying his face into Shikamaru’s throat and digging his fingers into the blanket as he lowered himself down onto his elbow, pressing their bodies together as Shikamaru’s hole clamped down tightly around him bringing him to his climax as well. 

Naruto made sure not to let all his weight land on his boyfriend as he came deep inside of Shikamaru, uncaring of the way he felt Shikamaru’s release cooling between the skin of their stomachs. Naruto peppered loving kisses over Shikamaru’s face as Shikamaru slowly worked his fingers through Naruto’s hair again, neither one of them making any sign that they were going to move. 

“We have the cabin for the whole weekend,” Shikamaru spoke up abruptly, his words almost shy even in the state he was in and how Naruto was still buried inside of him and warm cum was slowly leaking out of his hole around his boyfriend’s flaccid cock. Naruto’s answer was a blush before a giant smile spread over his lips and he dove in for another kiss from his boyfriend. 

Their tangled bodies were outlined in the firelight as a beacon in the darkness of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/RisingQueen242
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/RisingQueen242


End file.
